


The Getaway

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, ah well, it was suppose to be pure angst but suddenly the second half returned to humor, sudden moodsplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: “May my flesh and my bones be strong enough to give me a smile, so when I can bring him back home, I’ll smile, and not cry.”





	The Getaway

She loved the thought of holding him in her arms, to feel his warmth radiating against her body as they lay still in the moment, relishing the love of one another. Feeling his lips trail on her jaw as he whispers sweet nothings for her, declaring his unwavering love for her that sets her heart racing from joy…

Alas, Ace knew it would never happen now. Such wishful thinking would stay as wishful thinking, and that place a thorn in her heart.

Being embraced by the comforts of her thick blanket, she stared at the vacant space of the mattress at her side. More than a thousand years of nothing was driving her over the edge, yet she was still holding on, calling him back home.

Just a few more trial and error, just a few more atmospheric change, a few more tweaking, the next thing she knew, she could bring him along once she imagined someone close to her.

Ace wanted him back. Living her life as an immortal being was now a curse. Sure, seeing the technological advancement of the world as they save the Earth from dying was a joy to witness as she contributed to its development too. And sure, she kept hopping from universe to universe to have various types of adventures, but none of them could match the peaceful times she had with Chad, her beloved, her best friend, her husband.

Richard Kaplan.

She imagined him lying down beside her, his chest rising and falling, his hair unkempt, a soft snore coming out from him, and his face serene. Gods, it had been too long since she last saw him. Yes, too long. This was year 6969, it's more than mere centuries now.

Ace missed him so much.

Closing her eyes, she curled herself and pray she would suddenly lose consciousness. If only he could break her heart just so she could feel…

Tomorrow will be another day to try again. The portal to lead in a world where people from various timelines had been dragged to participate in a tournament was now a success. Maybe she could bring Richard there? Only tomorrow could tell. 

This thought alone was enough to set her heart at ease, if only temporary.

* * *

Ace had accepted she couldn’t bring Richard back this way.

At least… not yet.

Witnessing some fighters turn into stone and narrowly avoiding the same fate as them, she heard rumors from unaffected villagers---which call themselves Miis---that there was a way to encounter someone they’d never left, and they call it “Spirits”...

It was worth a shot.

Returning from her lab, it was time for her to do more research about this universe, about how Master Hand work, and how to bring the life back in the statue of the former fighters…

And in order to hide her true intentions, she must think of something that was so unorthodox but would match for someone as eccentric as her. Spinning on her gaming chair, Ace hummed as thought hard and deep on how to execute her plan.

What could she gain on fulfilling the task of saving every fighter that was transformed into a lifeless statue of their former selves? What could she gain from befriending almost everyone, if not all?

More thinking was in order, for Chad, for her beloved…

“Please break my heart, Chad, just so I could feel.” Eyes closed shut, she really wanted to feel  _ something _ . Today was not normal, considering she felt  _ too  _ empty. And the only way to bring herself back was to call him back home. “I’m still holding on, I’m positive I can bring you back.” 

Ace was talking to nobody, but she was past the mark of being sane at this point. She opened her eyes, and a rush of determination ran inside her.

“May my flesh and my bones be strong enough to give me a smile, so when I can bring him back home, I’ll smile, and not cry.”

Speaking those words, her lips twitched into a small smile. Right… there was no point in dwelling into sadness.

She was Ace Thompson, she wasn’t supposed to feel sad at all.

Rising from her seat, she clenched her fist and held it up in the air.

“Watch me bring you back home, Chad! Tomorrow, a grand new adventure awaits me!” A large grin broke on her face. She knew it was genuine, she was actually happy now, like a switch was turned on inside her. She would ride on this sudden mood shift until it died out.

“And this adventure… will be my ultimate adventure yet!” She turned around and faced the portal that would lead her to the new universe. “This will be Ace’s Ultimate… Harem!”

That’s right! It was time to grab people and create her own harem! What better way of grabbing the attention of your significant other? Why, make them jealous! 

Of course, she had other plans as well… Being a certified matchmaker, everyone would not end up defeated by failing to woo her, no siree! She would matchmake them with compatible companions and watch them grow in love together!   
  
Ace was so thrilled, she almost forgot she felt her first depression yesterday! But who cares, she now had hope! 


End file.
